Another Guardian!
by Peaches3873
Summary: Manny has chosen another Guardian. But there's something different about her. She's the oldest spirit alive. Rosella was created to help stop all the children's fear because they were either orphans, slaves, or the neglected children of royals. But why did Manny wait so long to have her be a Guardian? Read and review and I will love your forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People I'm Back! I Haven't Written A Story For A Long Time, But I Wanna Start Again!**

**I Think This Story's Gonna Be About As Long As _New Avenger_, But It Might Be Longer.**

**Enjoy My New Story, And Review!**

* * *

Jack flew up into a tree, laughing. "Something wrong, Bunny?"

"Aye, you little bugger! Get down here and unfreeze my eggs!" Bunnymund yelled from his spot on the ground. He cradled 5 frozen eggs in his arms, glaring up at the teenager.

"Relax Bunny, they'll unfreeze on their own... I think!" Jack teased.

"Frost!" Bunny screamed, "When you get down I'll take that staff away from you and stick you in the des-"

"Hey what's that?" Jack interrupted.

"What?" Bunny turned and looked at where Jack was staring into the sky, "The Lights... Come on Jack, North wants us at the Pole."

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that trick!" Jack cried, sitting down.

"It's not a trick you bloody show~pony. Get down here, those are the Northern Lights. It's a way of North communicating with the other Guardians and telling them that he wants them at the Pole." Bunny explained, "So get off your bum and come down."

* * *

"44 West Pine St, NYC, New York! Go, it's her last tooth, we can't let her down now!" Tooth cried out to her fairies. "Oh here's another! 678 West Umbridge St. Pitts-huh?" Gold sand trickled down in front of her face. Tooth looked up. Sandy smiled and waved at her. "Oh Sandy! It's good to see you! But I have to get back to work!"

Sandy furrowed his brow, and tried to get her attention, but Tooth was off talking at the speed of light again. He waved his arms in the air, and flew in front of her, only to have her turn away again. Frowning, he tried again, but Tooth was blabbering about some little boys second tooth.

Finally, Sandy gave up. He turned at looked at the lights. _I'm trying North,_ Sandy though, _but she's just to frazzled_! A fairy bumped into him. Smiling he looked at he little thing, and waved his hand. She was holding a tooth. Letting out a series of chirps, trills, and squeaks, Tooth turned around. She looked first at the fairy, then to something a little brighter, the Northern Lights.

"Oh," She cried out, "The Lights!" She flew toward them with baby tooth trailing behind her, then looked back. "Well come on Sandy! We don't have any time to waste!"

Sandy's mouth opened then shut. Sand flew out of his ears and, a bit irritated, he followed Tooth.

* * *

"Bunny! Jack! What took you so long?" North cried out when the last two Guardians finally showed up.

"This bugger refused to come out of a tree!" Bunnymund growled at Jack.

"Hey, don't blame me! You threatened to take my staff." Jack shot back, balancing on the top of his beloved staff. Sandy and Tooth watched the argument with mild interest.

"Only because you keep freezing my eggs!" Bunny yelled at the frosty teen.

"Only because you were being so annoying!"

"Why I ought-

"Enough!" North bellowed, making the four Guardians there jump.

"I'm with North on this matter, argue later. What did you need North? I really need to be getting back to my fairies, there are so many tee-"

"Yes, yes Tooth, I know. You must get the teeth. Anyways! Manny has asked me to call you all here." North said, walking over to the middle of the room.

A question mark appeared over Sandy head. "I do not know why Sandy. Only that it is important."

"Well whatever he needs to tell us, I hope it's quick. I still need to collect teeth, there's so many! More are being lost this very second! Oh I can't believe I'm he-"

"Tooth!" Jack yelled, silencing her, "Stop."

Tooth crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm right."

Sandy looked up. Manny was over the hole in the roof, and starting to shine into the room. "Manny is here." North said, looking at Sandy. He nodded, and all the guardians gathered around the light, moving as it moved. Eventually, it shone over the Guardian sign, and it lit up.

Tooth gasped. "There's another Guardian?!" She cried out.

"Wonder who it'll be?" Jack said.

Sandy had a clover appear over his head. "Probably not Sandy, that who you guessed last time." Bunnymund said.

They all watched as the stone rose, and began to glow. "Why is it taking so long?" Tooth asked, "Did it take this long with Jack?" They all hushed her as a figure started to appear from the glow. A girl. With long, curly hair and a twisted staff, she wore a strapless dress with 3 layers. It went to the middle of her calf in the back, and to the knees in the front. On her feet were a simple pair of flats.

"She looks familiar." North said.

"We can't see her face." Bunny complained. It was still blurred.

"What isn't he telling us?" Tooth asked. Slowly the face began to become clearer. When it was completely visible, the 4 oldest Guardians gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked, looking at the shock on his friends faces.

"I... I just can't believe he chose her." Tooth said quietly.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"The oldest spirit alive, Jack," North said, "The spirit of-"

"It's the Guardian of, North. She's no longer just a spirit." Bunny corrected gently.

"Right. She's the Guardian of Love, Rosella Valentine."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Leave Reviews And Tell Me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey So I Would Love It If I Could Get At Least 2 Reviews One Every Chapter Before I Post Another One.**

**I Just Want Some Feedback, I Mean, How Can I Know What To Write, And If My Writing Is Popular, If Nobody's Telling Me Anything :P**

**So Enjoy Ch. 2, And Leave At Least One Review So I Can Start On Another :D**

* * *

"Rosella Valentine," Jack said, "What kind of name is that?"

"Watch your tongue, Mate!" Bunny growled.

"Whoa, getting all defensive Bunny?" Jack laughed at him.

"Rosella is a... Special person, Jack." Tooth explained.

"Oh? Special?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Bunny.

"What is wrong with you," Bunny yelled at Jack, "It's nothing like that!"

"Calm down, Bunny," Jack said, "It was just a joke." Bunny just glared at him.

"Jack," North looked at the teenager, "Walk with me." North put his hand on Jack's back and pushed him out of the globe room, and to Jack's room.

"What's the big deal North? Why was Bunny so upset?" Jack questioned the older Guardian.

"Sit down Jack." North said as he shut the door.

"But why-"

"Jack." North said sternly. Jack huffed, and flopped down on his bed, laying his head on his pillow.

North sat down in the large chair, big enough for 5 Jacks, and rubbed his forehead. "Jack... Bunny's relationship with Rosella is complicated."

"Relationship?" Jack asked sitting up.

"Not romantically. Nothing like that. You see... When Rosella was made a spirit, she was the first, and only spirit. She was completely alone, until we came along. I'm not sure why Manny didn't make her Guardian, but he didn't. He just made us four Guardians. From what I remember, Bunny was the first to meet Rosella. She was alone, scared. Like yourself, Manny didn't talk to her. He just told her name, and what she was supposed to do. When she found out that Manny talked to him, and us, she lost it." North explained.

"Lost it?" Jack asked, confused.

"Yes... When you found out, you were a little angry. Rosella though... She was furious. She went ballistic. Rosella helped neglected children feel loved again. When she stopped, it wasn't just the children that felt the neglect, it was the world. The sad children grew into miserable teenagers, and then depressed adults. It was only for a year, but that year did a lot of damage." North stood up and walked over to the window.

Jack sat his staff on the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around his knees. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Jack... Rosella did more damage than Pitch..." North looked down at the floor.

"Than Pitch?!" Jack yelled.

"Yes-" North started, but Jack interrupted.

"And-and Manny wants to make her a Guardian?! When she can destroy the world just by getting upset?! That's basically asking for disaster to strike!" Jack screamed.

"Jack-"

"No listen, she can't be a Guardian! It'll ruin everything we do!"

"Jack-" North was getting more irritated.

"I'm serious, North. She's not Guardian material. I mean-"

"And what gives you the right to judge that!" North yelled at the teen, making him scoot back a few inches on the bed.

"What..."

"Do you remember when you were going to become a Guardian? How angry Bunny was? Do you remember how he made you feel, miserable, and useless? He said you didn't belong either. But you did, and you still do belong. So does Rosella." North said to the younger. Jack frowned, but knew North was right. He hugged his knees closer to his chest and looked away.

"So... What did Bunny have to do with Rosella?" Jack finally asked.

"Bunny? Oh right, right. When Rosella turned her back on the children, Bunny brought her out of it. You see, before Rosella was a spirit, she was just an ordinary person. She was orphaned, neglected, and upset. She died from that neglect. One of the first children to die from neglect. It was a dark day. That's why Man in Moon decided to make somebody to help with it all. To make Rosella Valentine. From that day forward, almost every child felt loved, no child was left behind. So when Rosella turned her back, we all knew somebody was going to have to bring her out of it. It was in the summer when it happened. I was preparing for Christmas, Tooth and Sandy were working night and day. Bunny was the only one who seemed to be able to help her." North walked back over to the chair and sat down. Jack swung his legs down off the bed again.

"I can't imagine egg~lover actually wanting to help somebody." Jack snorted.

"Well, he did. Bunny went and found Rosella in her palace. She was still upset, and they fought. Rosella didn't want to listen to reason, but Bunny pulled her out of her trance. He made her see just what harm she was causing by not caring for the children. We all were there when it happened. She was stunned, and silent. Then she started to bawl. Any of us could have comforted her, but she went straight to Bunny. She wanted him. So Bunny took Rosella back to the her palace, and he stayed with her for a few weeks, until she had her emotions under control. Every once in a while, Bunnymund goes and checks on her, just to make sure that her emotions are still under control, and she's taking care of children," North leaned forward to look at Jack, "Do you understand now why Rosella is so important to Bunny, Jack?"

Jack was quiet. "Yeah, I do." He said finally.

North stood up. "Good Jack. Now, let us rejoin the others."

Jack stood up slowly. He shuffled behind North out of his room. "Jack... What is wrong?"

"Nothing... Just feel bad for Rosella," He shot an evil grin up to North, "Because she had to spend so much time with Bunny."

* * *

**So Yeah, Good? Bad?**

**Review And Tell Me. **

**Remember, I'm Not Posing Any Chapters Until I Get At Least 2 Reviews, And Not Just One Word Reviews! Tell Me What You Liked And Didn't Like. ****Do You Think I Got The Personalities Right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I Don't Think I Was Very Clear With My Last AN. Before I Post Ch. 4, I Want At Least 2 Reviews On This Ch.**

**And Thank You To The People Who Did Review, I Really Appreciate Your Feedback :D**

* * *

Jack and North rejoined the others. "So when do you want to go tell Rosella." Tooth asked.

"Or do you want to kidnap her, like you did to me." Jack asked.

"Hmmm..." North said, stroking his beard.

"I was kidding," Jack said quickly, "Don't kidnap her, it'll freak her out!"

"Yeah." Bunny snorted.

"Why don't we go to her. Bunny, where is her palace?" North asked, looking at the large rabbit.

"The Pyrenees Mountains between France and Spain." Bunny said.

"To the sleigh!" North ran out of the room, and to the sleigh.

"Umm, maybe we should take my tunnels, mate," Bunny said, hopping back from the sleigh, "They'll be faster... And safer."

"Don't be a girl." North grabbed Bunny and pulled him into the sleigh.

"Hey!" Tooth yelled, glaring at North.

"Oh, sorry Tooth, lets go!" North took off.

"Ahhhhh!" Bunny and Tooth screamed.

"Tooth, you can fly, why are you screaming?" Jack asked looking at her.

"I've never ridden in the sleigh before!" Tooth screamed. Jack laughed at her.

"I say, Valentines Palace." North whispered into a snow globe. He threw it to the sky, and it erupted in rich colors of the mountain side. Then it zoomed in more to Rosella's home. Jack looked closer and saw a girl looking up, then her mouth opened, probably in a scream. She ran and slid under a table.

The sleigh burst though the portal and into a great hall, all white and red and pink and gold. Bunny was the first out of the sleigh, cursing it under his breath. "Bunny," the girl Jack saw yell, "What are you doing!"

"Ah, Rosella," Bunny hopped over to the girl and helped her up, "Sorry about that, mate."

"What are you doing?" Rosella asked again. She walked over to her staff and picked it up.

"Hello Rosella." North said getting out of the sleigh.

"North? What are you..." She trailed off as she saw the other 3 Guardians get out of the sleigh.

"Hey sweetie!" Tooth cried and zipped over to hug Rosella.

"Uhh.. Hi, Tooth," She said slowly, "What are you all doing here? I've been taking care of the children, I promise!"

"We know Rosella," North laughed, "We have news."

"News?" Rosella looked slightly panicked. Her memories with the Guardians wasn't the friendliest.

"Well, first off, Rosella, meet Jack Frost. He's our newest Guardian." North pushed Jack forward.

"H-Hi Jack," Rosella smiled at him. Jack just stared at her, "What's wrong?"

Jack blinked and said, "Oh nothing. Sorry, you're just... You're just really young. How old are you?"

Rosella blushed, "Oh, I'm um, 15. How old did you think I was gonna be?"

"Just... older." Jack then smiled at her, it was beyond obvious she was nervous.

"Yeah, most people think I would be older," She gave a small smile back, "So North, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh! Right! Manny has spoken to us-" North was cut off by Rosella.

"Oh yes, he always speaks to you all, you're all so important." Rosella said, angry. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at North. Jack stared at her in surprise. _Where did the shy, nervous girl go_, Jack though.

"Uhh... Um." North said, also looking at her in surprise. Bunnymund narrowed his eyes.

"Ro... Can I talk to you?" Bunny asked.

"Huh," She turned and looked at Bunny, "Yeah, sure."

They turned and walked over to a window. "You're doing it again."

She looked at him, confused, "Doing what again?"

"Don't play dumb Rosella." Bunny said, staring her down.

She bit her lower lip and looked out the window. "Yeah I know," She said finally, "I'm sorry Bunny."

He sighed, and looked out the window too. "It's a pretty amazing view."

She gave a small smile. "Yeah it is cool."

"Why does it make you so upset?" Bunny looked at her again.

Rosella looked at the ground. "I was alone all the time, Bunny. For the first thousand years of my spirit life, I was completely alone. Man in Moon only told me my name. He didn't talk to me at all after that. Children ran through me, nobody knew I existed. I mean, sometimes I even thought I didn't exist." She made her hand into a fist.

"Ro..." Bunny said softly.

"When I found out Manny talked to you all, I... I can't even explain how... How... How betrayed I felt. I was the first spirit. Shouldn't Manny had talked to me! Not you all!" Her voice had risen to a yell.

* * *

North looked at the pair of them talk.

"What are they talking about?" Jack asked, lounging in the sleigh.

"That is not for us to question, Jack." North said.

"Fine, fine." He lay his head back down on his arms.

Suddenly they all heard Rosella start to yell. Bunny turned his head to face them and mouthed "Leave".

"Let's go." Tooth said softly. She flew back into the sleigh.

"Come on Jack." North climbed back into the sleigh, with Jack behind him.

That takeoff was the quietest North had ever done.

* * *

Rosella looked behind her as the sleigh disappeared through a portal.

"Why'd they leave?" She asked, looking at Bunny.

"Because I didn't want them to see you freak out."

"I'm not going to freak out." She glared at him.

"Whatever you say." Bunny said simply.

Rosella huffed and pushed the window open. She sat down and swung her legs out the window. "Anyways, I didn't think Manny should have been talking to you all."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't fair. It still isn't fair! I mean," Rosella stood up and walked away from the window, "What makes you all so special. The only difference between you and me is the fact that your a Guardian. It's not fair!"

"Calm down." Bunny followed her from the window.

"I don't want to," She was shouting now, "And I don't have to! For the first thousand years of my life, nobody was there to hear me. Weather I was laughing or screaming or crying, nobody could hear! Now that I have somebody to listen, why shouldn't I scream, and laugh, and cry? Why shouldn't I!"

Bunny looked at the now crying teen. "Why shouldn't I." She said again, just much softer.

Bunnymund walked forward and wrapped his arms around Rosella. "What I said all those years ago, I still mean them. I'm sorry you've been alone all this time. And I'm sorry Manny doesn't talk to you. But, please. Please, don't take this out on the children, or us. We haven't done anything, and there's nothing we can do," Rosella cried harder into his chest, "We weren't here all those long, long years ago, but we are now. And it is going to be okay."

"How do you know," She cried, "How do you know it's going to be okay?"

"Because I'm the Guardian of Hope." Ro let a slightly choked laugh into his chest. Bunny rubbed her back while she cried and then he looked up into the sky. "Manny."

"...What?" Ro asked looking up at him. She looked up into the sky and saw Manny. He shone his light into the hall, and over Bunny and Rosella. Then it was just on Ro.

_Guardian. _

Rosella looked at the moon. "What? Guardian?" Rosella said, in a thick voice. She wasn't crying anymore.

"Aye, that's what we were going to talk to you about," Rosella turned to look up at Bunny again, "Manny has chosen you to be a Guardian.

* * *

**Ahhhhh! Clifhanger!**

**I'm So Mean 3:)**

**Did You Like It? Review And Tell Me!**

**Remember, I'm Not Posting Another Ch. Until I Get At Least 2 Reviews On This Ch.**


End file.
